Gaster Route AU
by nyacat39
Summary: *Spoiler warning for the Genocide route!* Having had enough of Chara killing his sons as well as the population underground, someone outside of the normal time line has finally had enough and decides to do something about the hell spawn. (Rated T due to Paranoia)
1. Prologue

I made a one shot based on a "What if" idea... like What if after so many Genocide runs, you face off against W.D. Gaster and lose? Well here's the idea, feel free to come up with ideas to continue off of it because I for sure won't... just getting the idea out there.

* * *

Sans's vision was beginning to fade as the red liquid dripped from the wound that the kid... no the hell spawn made. Through blurred vision Sans saw someone standing behind the kid, what he could make out was a tall figure and a skeletal like head.

"papyrus..." that was the first clear thought that came to mind. He felt the figure's gaze on him. Sans swore through darkening vision that "Papyrus" was smiling sadly at him. That was enough to convince Sans that it was his brother as he weakly walked past the kid, who had flinched a little till he was well past the kid.

"you want anything...?" Sans asked, feeling his hold on his own life beginning to fade to let the hell-spawn's LOVE reach 20. However instead of turning to dust, Sans felt himself beginning to melt. It was expected after all... he did have liquefied Determination inside him for god knows how long... he couldn't figure out exactly why he had it, just that he did.

Sans fell to his knees, the melting starting to become worse. The sound of the hell spawn's shoes walking off ahead the only sound happening in the golden halls of the final corridor. The hell-spawn in the form of a human child was making their way to kill the king... letting Sans know he failed once again. The small skeleton began to fall forward onto his face... but something stopped him. A pair of hands was what he felt holding him up from the dark orange tiled floors.

 ** _"Sans..."_** a familiar, yet not familiar voice spoke with a quiet, yet echoing voice. Sans didn't know, why but it calmed him... and made a few tears start to form in his eye sockets. He wanted to question the voice, ask them who they were... ask them why they knew him but he was fading fast. His legs feeling like they were melted down already.

 ** _"I'm sorry... Sans..."_** the voice spoke again, as Sans felt himself be pulled gently into what he could only assume as a hug. As Sans felt his world darken as the rest of his body melted, he heard the voice one last time, this time not as faded or as Echoing.

 **"I will fix this myself."**

 **...**

Chara grinned as they controlled the body of Frisk. They had just killed Asgore, once known as their father and had just cut Asri- no Flowey, they had to remind their-self on that one, down into nothing. Now nothing could stand in their way when they went back to the surface. They took one step forward, only to jump back quickly as a wall of strange looking bones shot up from the ground, blocking the only way out of the underground.

 _Impossible!_ Chara thought, knowing only two monsters with bone magic... and knowing that both were dead.

 **"You've done a real number down here... Killing my sons as well as every monster who got in your way..."** an unfamiliar voice spoke, causing the child to turn themselves around and face the speaker. A tall skeletal looking monster stood there, two clear cracks going across his head from his misshaped eye sockets adding to a slightly more intimidating appearance. He seemed to wear a large blacken cloak... that appeared to be made out of the very shadows themselves as it moved unnaturally.

Chara held their ground, pointing their sharp knife right to the unknown monster before rushing at him for an attack. This was however stopped by the familiar feeling of Blue magic hitting their soul and lifting them up into the air, the same way Sans's had not to long ago.

 **"Do not think you have control here... Murderer."**

Chara was preparing to bounce back from wherever the skeleton would throw them, but was not prepared for the Gaster Blasters to surround them as they floated there helplessly. A large purple energy began to form in the blasters, instead of the blue that was more known from Sans.

 **"Die."**

The Blaster Fired, making the possessed human scream out in pain as the soul shattered and prepared for a new reset. However right before Chara or rather the player could hit the continue, the unknown skeleton popped up in the darkened void of the screen.

 **"The next time you try and kill everyone here... you'll be in for a nasty surprise from beyond the void. I'll be waiting for that choice."**

When the screen returned to normal, it was as if all the saved data... had been erased as the "Name the Fallen Human" screen came up instead.


	2. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER! I hope you all enjoy this as it's setting up the few perspectives I wanna have through this story/AU (Originally the Genocide Route AU One-Shot) I'm going to be working on this as much as possible since I have so many scene ideas for it! Anyways once again I hope you all enjoy it and for those of you who helped with voting on this to be a whole series, I hope it lives up to your expectations.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale**_

* * *

Chara scowled. They had gotten used to the continuous flow that all the timelines lead to. All the lines that were spoken by each of the monsters, their quirks, the looks on their faces when a betrayal kill happens right after a monster SPARES them. The times they let Frisk be in control to lead to a "Happy End" only for Chara to swoop in and destroy it thanks to their first Genocide Run allowing Chara free access to the human's body anytime they wished.

Ah yes, the Genocide Routes. Remembering the feeling of dust covering their (or rather Frisk's) hands made an evil smile begin to form on their face. Those runs were always Chara's favorite, and the ones where what remained of Frisk would scream in pain from. Not that there was much left of the fallen human now after Chara's been in control for the past several resets.

Chara's fingers folded in on themselves a little, as if they were holding a large kitchen knife instead of thin air as they thought about their last run. Nothing really changed this time around… except for when they reached Sans. The skeleton seemed to have been a little… off to say the least. No, no that wasn't quite right. If the child thought about it hard enough they did feel something was different BEFORE their tangle with Sans.

There had been something wrong from the moment they killed their once adopted mother Toriel during their last run. Before turning into dust and saying the usual lines of "Now I know what I was trying to protect…" the child had actually noticed the boss monster's eyes seemed to catch notice of something behind them before fading off into dust.

The same thing happened when they killed Papyrus. The skeleton seemed to notice something that the child didn't in his final moments and looked like he was almost being… comforted? Chara had originally just brushed off those thoughts when they stabbed the decapitated skull between his eye sockets.

Now that they really thought about it, they did have the feeling of being watched since their first kill during that run. It just didn't come into complete play until they killed Sans. They were used to him walking off and asking his dead brother if he wanted anything… the difference this time however came from the fact he didn't even say he was going to Grillby's before questioning it and he seemed like he was actually looking at his brother when he said it as well. They decided foolishly to not look back and just continued forward to kill the king.

It turned out to be a huge mistake on their part for as soon as Asr- Flowey, was killed they were ready for the final stretch that would kill off the very small portion left of the child once known as Frisk. However before leaving the underground one final time… an unknown Skeletal monster made itself known to them and one hit killed them, not even giving them a chance to dodge the attack.

What was worst from that encounter was that the skeleton seemed to be able to… delete their saves and force a hard reset on them. Even worst then that was the fact Frisk seemed to gain a small amount of strength back from the nearly ant sized influence they had left before. Whatever the unknown skeleton did, it aggravated Chara to no end.

"If I even see that skeleton again…" Chara growled to themselves as they forced Frisk's body to stand up from the bed of golden flowers that held beneath the true remains of their original body.

...

Flowey flinched at seeing Chara come walking in once again. Underneath the dirt where his roots were he was shaking in fear.

"H-Howdy Chara!" Flowey managed to speak, fear making itself known in his false cheery voice. Normally he wouldn't be able to remember the death he suffered at the hands of his once best friend after the genocide runs but this time…. he remembered it pretty clear and was terrified to be on the receiving end of that brutality once again. A hollow vessel he maybe… but there was still just enough left of his original soul as Asriel left in him to remind him how almost all his emotions, aside from love, worked.

"Flowey…" Chara snarled, the normal coloration of Frisks eyes having started to take on a slightly more red tint to them thanks to Chara's influence. They did take notice that Flowey seemed to remember their last "playthrough" and that was just another thing to add on the suddenly growing list of things that generally ticked them off. So far the top two positions on that list were the mystery skeleton…. and buttercups to be honest.

"Y-You're…. going to go kill everyone again…. Aren'tcha?" Flowey asked, sinking himself a little lower into the ground and avoiding eye contact.

"Of course I am. After all it's as you've said countless times now… **It's Kill or be Killed** ," Chara smirked a little. Flowey continued to look down to the ground to avoid having to see the possessed child's face.

"R-Right… Kill or be Killed… I'll just… I'll just leave you to that then," Flowey laughed nervously before sinking into the ground. A plan to stop what was once his… no Asriel's best friend and adopted sibling, began forming in his mind. Even though he hated the idea of it…. but he may just need some help in order to succeed.

Chara frowned at the sudden departure of the yellow flower but decided it wasn't worth their time to be bothered by it. After all they had a "Game" to get through.

~Post-Reset~

What was left of Frisk inside the soul Chara controlled was curled up into a fetal position. They could barely hold themselves together anymore thanks to all the damage done to their very being. If someone could see them now, they would see a young child who almost looked like they were…. glitched out and very broken looking so to speak.

They just wanted everything back to normal… they wanted to go back to their true ending. The happy one they worked so hard to get. The one where they had friends. They cried into their broken up knees. They missed their home with Toriel, cooking with Undyne, doing puzzles with Papyrus, stargazing with Sans, watching anime with Alphys, listening to mixtapes with Napstablook, posing with Mettaton and having tea with Asgore…. they missed their friends more then anything.

It was not meant to be however…. barely three months after making it to the surface was when the real trouble happened. The cause of them accepting Chara's influence to begin with.

 _I… I wish I could just go back and stop myself from doing that…_ Frisk thought, new waves of tears peeking out from the corners of their closed eyes as they began to feel themselves fade away just a little bit more as Chara killed Asgore once again. Once that was finished Frisk knew that soon after the hellspawn would make them kill Flowey and leave the underground once again. Frisk just knew…. once Chara made them cross the barrier one last time that Frisk would cease to exist.

 _Eighty nine steps…. then I'm gone for good…_ Frisk thought having memorized the amount of steps it took for them to reach the barrier from their current position. They were surprised however… when after only one step forward Chara forced their body to jump back. Taking quick notice they found a strange looking bone magic blocking their way. They had no idea what was being said or what was going on other than an unknown skeletal monster… was stopping them. For the first time in a long while… Frisk felt hope start to form within their fading existence.

Even though their soul shattered and was forced through another reset, they felt hope. Hope that someone would be able to stop them. Hope that someone would end all the resets once and for all. Hope that… that they can get their true Happy ending back. Biting their lower lip they forced themselves to stand with what was left of them in their own stolen soul. They felt some parts of them that had began to fade return as well as some of their own influence.

Feeling their strength return to them and the prospect of being able to be with their friends again and away from Chara's control, no matter how many times it had to happen… it filled them with **DETERMINATION**.

...

Sans woke up in his room with a sigh. The white pinpricks in his eyes looking straight at his wall with half opened eye sockets.

"paps will be coming in soon…." the skeleton muttered quietly to himself, having relived this day far too many times to his liking. He curled up unto his sheets more and closed his eyes from the mulberry colored walls, waiting for his brother to come in and wake him up for their sentry jobs. With his eyes closed he could hear the distant sound of clanks and bangs from some pots and pans in the kitchen. The same as every reset morning. What was different though was that he heard his door open as the familiar sounds of the kitchen continued to ring out.

 _what the?_ Sans questioned, confusion crossing his mind as a situation like this has never happened before.

There was no sound of footfalls on the off white carpeted floors but Sans could tell someone was making their way to his side. Magic flared up in his left eye socket, giving off a teal glow within his bunched up sheet bundle as a just in case whoever it was would try something… unsavory. The person was by his bedside at this point, no sounds were coming from there, almost like there wasn't anyone there to begin with. If Sans was any less aware of the timelines he would have brushed the feeling off as nothing but paranoia… but now the paranoia was well accepted.

What he wasn't expecting was a gentle touch on where his shoulder was, before the nudging began.

" **Sans, time to wake up,"** an unfamiliar…. yet for some strange reason completely familiar voice spoke as they attempted to wake the short skeleton up. The glow from his eye died down into their usual pin pricks and he pulled himself out from his little cocoon to see who had "woke" him up.

The person was an unfamiliar skeleton (But he wasn't) who had a head shape somewhat similar to Papyrus's but more rounded. A pair of glasses was sitting on his skull in front of his to dark sockets, one looking more half opened then the other, with white pinpricks in their depths for where the eyes would naturally be. What really confused Sans was the fact that he didn't feel threatened by this skeleton and almost felt…. completely comfortable and natural to be around him.

" **Papyrus said to wake you up early today,"** the tall skeleton smiled calmly, his accent clear in each word he spoke confused Sans even more as he had never heard one like it (No… no that wasn't right he had heard it multiple times in his life.)

"who… who are you?" Sans asked, his skull hurting as it seemed like something was attempting to block information from him that almost felt like it should have been common knowledge by this point in time. Instead of looking confused by this the other skeleton simply gave off a slight smirk (or as close to a smirk as one could get with a skull face.)

" **Want to take a wild guess?"**

"..." Sans was quiet. His mind was trying to rake in the information that he felt that he knew deep down in his bones (hehe) the answer to… however nothing came. The taller skeleton simply sighed after a while.

" **Should have figured. You are one of few who know of the resets after all,"** those few words surprised Sans. Not once has he ever told anyone he knew about the resets… except perhaps the kid but that was more through hinting.

"how did you know that?" A knowing smirk crossed the other skeleton's face as he stood up, letting Sans see his long black coat that looked like it faded around the edges only to reform softly, over a white turtleneck sweater and his bony hands having large holes straight through his palms.

" **You we're the closest to me and the machine when it… glitched so to speak, and caused me to be erased from existence. The backlash resulted in knowledge of the resets,"** he explained, causing faint memories to form in Sans's head. One memory stuck out from the multiple fragments from the scene that was told, one where a younger him was screaming out for the other skeleton, his hand stretched out as the older one was ripped apart by the malfunctioning contraption.

"dad…."

That single word made a smile cross the older skeleton's features as the younger one had tears starting to form in the corners of his eye sockets. The father, one W.D. Gaster, held his oldest son close to him as the blue tinted tears fell from Sans's face and getting into his coat. A soft smile soon turned into one of determination and controlled anger as Gaster thought about events to come.

 _ **If that hellspawn even lays a finger on my sons. There will be no Mercy option so long as I have a say in it.**_

* * *

Did you like it?

Leave a Review if you did!

Anyways hope to see you all again next chapter, and Thanks for reading!

~Ulquihimefan1


	3. Chapter 2: Actions and Reactions

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorite's and to the followers as well! Here's the next chapter of the Gaster Route! I sincerely hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Toriel felt something was off with the young child she found in the ruins. She was just off to spend a little bit of time over the grave of her child when she encountered the child approaching the stairway to the ruins. At first it filled her heart with joy to see them… but after going through the first few puzzles with them she found a few… quirks that didn't sit right with her.

The first, as the boss monster noticed, was that the child had a blank stare and what looked to be a forced smile on their face. The other children she had encountered never had such a blank look, fear and confusion were common, one had a look of curiosity while another she knew had a look of wonder… but none of the six children before this one, not even her own looked so… hollow to say the least.

The next came from the training dummy. Toriel watched on with as much held back shock as she could when the human picked up a stick and began beating the dummy down. What worried Toriel the most out of this was she could have sworn she saw the child's smile growing from the experience.

The last one that concerned her… was the fact that when she held the child's hand as she lead them through the spike puzzle she saw small traces of fresh dust on their hands. She didn't know where the dust came from or which kind of dust it was, but it was enough to get the boss monster worried.

...

Frisk struggled to regain control. Even though they had very little influence over their own body… their own soul anymore, they were trying now more than ever. Even though Chara had killed the first Froggit and the training dummy, Frisk was determined to try and stop them from causing any further harm.

 _I've gotta stop them!_ Frisk thought biting at their lower lip and was trying to use their own willpower currently to try and stop Chara from killing yet another innocent Froggit. Tears started to build up in the corners of their own eyes as they tried their absolute best to save the monster… only for it to fail as Chara used the large stick they start out with to beat the poor monster into dust.

Being forced to watch the brutality once again Frisk screamed a little out of fear as well as pain. Looking back at their damaged form they saw that a small portion of their elbow began to fade into nothingness once again. Tears began to roll down their face as they screamed a little more out of guilt. They had failed again… they had failed to save another life again.

 _I should have stayed in my happy ending! Even if it was almost torn apart on the surface!_ Frisk cried, as they curled in on themselves once again. Warm tears continuing to crawl down their cheeks as they continued to sob and scream a little more. A small part of them hoping that it would stop the demon controlling them long enough for a monster to escape.

It didn't work as Chara killed a Whimsun with a satisfied look on their face. The second kill done made the small fading part of Frisk fade away some more, causing the child to cry once again. After all with each death caused by their hands, their own life was that much closer to an end itself.

 _M-Mom, please! Help me!_ Frisk thought desperately, holding onto as much of themselves as they could as Chara forced their body to continue down it's dark path.

 _P-Papyrus! Undyne! Alphys! Sans! A-Anyone please! HELP ME!_ They cried out in their own thoughts...

 **But No One Came.** The dark, twisted words echoed out in the soul paralyzing Frisk where they lay, curled up into themselves as much as they could. After all, when Chara responded to them… it made their already living hell that much worse. Frisk didn't have to open their eyes to know that Chara… the real Chara was in front of them right now with their sickly sweet smile on their pale face.

 **Not that anyone can help you anyways,** Chara laughed as they stalked around Frisk in the dark recesses of the soul. Frisk whimpered a little, by this point they feared the fallen human more than anything else… they feared Chara even more than they feared Omega Flowey and their own father combined.

 _S-stop p-please…_ Frisk sniffled attempting to make themselves shrink away from Chara, who continued to smile at these actions.

 **Why should I? After all we had a deal** _ **partner.**_ **I reset everything so you can spend more time with your friends and family before that old man of yours and the authorities take you away from it all, for the price of being able to use your body whenever I feel like it.**

Frisk shivered as Chara spoke. They were right, they did promise the fallen child that… However that didn't excuse them from doing so many things that hurt Frisk and cause them to slowly die… forgotten and alone.

...

After Sans calmed down a little the biggest question he had in his mind since seeing his father again after so long came springing forward.

"where…. where were you all this time?"

" **Well… I was a little here, some over there,"** Gaster responded, hands waving and pointing to seemingly random areas of the room as he continued. Sans chuckled a little.

"that's nice but seriously."

" **I was being serious, though not in those exact areas."**

A silence followed soon after Gaster explained. It only lasted for a short while before the older skeleton broke it.

" **However in this slightly altered timeline, soon after retiring as the Royal Scientist due to personal reasons I moved to the capital where I've been until today."**

"how altered is the timeline?" Sans questioned, a surprisingly serious look took to his features as he stared his own father in the eyes.

" **Not to much. I made sure of that. It's only altered enough that I can hold a more stable presence here easily."** Sans let his eyes trail to the unnaturally shifting dark coat the older skeleton wore and the fact that the lower parts dissolved into seemingly nothing but shadow… and the fact he couldn't even make out if Gaster had feet or legs due to the same issue.

"well seems a little shady to me," Sans pointed out, earning a light hearted chuckle from the ex-Royal Scientist.

" **Yes well there's only so much of a form that I can hold up outside of the void."**

"seems like the situation is pretty… unavoidable if you ask me."

" **Was that a pun?"**

"that? nah it was nothing," Sans was snickering a little at this, while a blank look crossed the father's face.

" **Sans…"**

"yeah?"

" **These puns of yours…. Are starting to get out of hand,"** Gaster said with a smirk as he held up his own hand, the hole in the center of his palm clearly visible, for a moment.

"oh my god," Sans snorted a little at the bad pun. Soon after however a loud scream of annoyance was heard from downstairs.

"DAD! SANS! STOP MAKING BAD PUNS UP THERE ALREADY! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THAT AND THE SPAGHETTI IS ALMOST DONE!" Papyrus shouted, not having heard the puns but by this point in time for the younger but taller skele-bro he had a sixth sense for when his family starts making terrible puns.

" **We'll be down in a moment Papyrus, just gotta get this… Lazy Bone off the bed,"** Gaster called out, earning a groan of annoyance from the cool skeleton and another laughing snort from his oldest son.

Gaster smiled, it was times like this that he missed most during his time in the void.

...

Undyne stopped doing her daily work out of bench pressing boulders. Something wasn't right today. Something that made her scales feel like the cold air of Snowdin was brushing past them. Tossing the boulder off to the side she stood up and summoned one of her spears, her lone yellow eye scanning the entire area surrounding her. Nothing seemed to be out of place, aside from her abnormally large pile of boulders of varying sizes that helped make up her own personal training area in Waterfall. The same rocks with a slight purple shade to them, same small drops of water making their way down the ceiling to the floor in a never ending cycle, a few echo flowers near the entrance and the lake was the same as ever.

Seeing no one or anything out of place Undyne's spear dissipated and left her scowling. The feeling that something was just wrong was still there. Almost as wrong as seeing a small yellow flower looking up at her from near her makeshift bench press… wait what?

"Howdy!"

Spears instantly surrounded Flowey in a heartbeat. He however seemed to just react calmly to the threat of the spears.

"Wow, great reflexes there! No wonder you're Captain of the Royal Guards," Flowey laughed, pulling off his sickly sweet friendly voice.

"What the HELL are you and how the HELL did you get in here?!" Undyne demanded, her spears still surrounding the small flower with a hidden sense of caution to them. She mostly wanted to know the last part seeing as she usually… closes the entrance with quite honestly the same pile of boulders mentioned earlier.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. As for how I got in here, well the same way other plants do."

"You… grew from a seed randomly?" Undyne questioned, causing one of Flowey's eyes to twitch just a little but still held up his smile.

"Close enough. Listen I have a warning to give you," Flowey said, tone turning a little more serious. After all if his plan to stop Chara was to work… he'd need all the help he could get even if he didn't like it, and the best way to start is to get on the good side of the Royal Guards, or rather the Captain herself.

...

Frisk was curled up in the corner of their soul once again. Chara killed everyone in the ruins once again, Toriel was the last one left. Frisk bit at their bottom lip once again as the boss monster lead them into her home. They didn't want Chara to kill her, they didn't want to lose their mother again. Standing up with a struggle they pushed themselves forward to the center of the soul. Chara was now in front of the boss monster, the toy knife in hand as they both stood in front of the exit to the ruins. This was the last chance they could get to achieve a "Neutral" run by this point.

 _Shoot for the Neutral run…_ Frisk thought, swallowing down a lump in their throat. If they could get a neutral run down then they could fight another day with no more damage to what was left of them. The thought of them being able to stop Chara right here… it filled them with DETERMINATION.

Working quick they reached down and pulled back up, pulling up a few red strings from their stolen soul. They quickly tied them around their broken arms and hands before pulling with all their might. Peeking out they watched through the strings of their soul to see that Chara struggled to move their arms with their pull. That was good, now Frisk attempted to move their arm to where the Mercy button would be, internally cheering as they saw some progress… only for Chara to fight back against them once again.

 _NO!_ Frisk screamed as their arm was yanked by the soul strings to where the FIGHT option was… and Chara slammed their hand down onto it, forcing the child to watch at the very monster- no, the very person they saw as their own mother… was cut down to dust once again.

* * *

Well... I never said it was going to be a happy note of a chapter did I? but oh well you get to know a little more about Gaster, and Flowey's plan is being put into action.

On a side note I really want to hug and comfort Frisk even though I'm the one writing all the crap their being put through. Oh well.

*Hugs Frisk*

Don't worry, the next chapter will have a few more positive notes to it... Ah who am I kidding there's going to be pain and some happier notes.

Anyways Please Review if you liked this update.

~Ulquihimefan1


	4. Chapter 3: Change of Scenery

Howdy everyone! It's me, Ulquihimefan1 here with a new update. My Goal for this one was to try and get it finished and posted on Sunday, but life got in the way unfortunately. It's almost 1 AM while I'm typing this and posting it BUT I'm to much of a Night Owl to let that stop me from finishing a new chapter... I'm gonna regret it in the morning though as I've gotta get up early for classes.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chara walked through the leftover dust that was once their adopted mother Toriel, only pausing to pick up the large leftover robes from the boss monster. Remembering how cold Snowdin and the forests around it with the snow and nearly getting frost bite the first time around (a little RELOAD fixed that problem) the child then ripped the large robes up a little and decided to backtrack into the house above.

 _One thing I'm glad she taught me years ago was to sew,_ Chara thought as they entered the now abandoned home before entering the room with the fireplace and rocking chair. Glancing over they spotted a basket of knitting supplies and sighed.

"Should have expected this," Chara dropped the large ripped up robe near the chair before digging around in the basket looking for their prize. Finally at the bottom they found what they were looking for, a simple sewing kit. Pulling it out they sat down onto the chair and pulled the torn fabric to their lap and began their work on making something out of it that would keep them warm long enough to go out of the Ruins.

 _If there was a top five list of things I hate, it would be 1. That god damned skeleton, 2. Buttercups, 3. Snow and anything cold that isn't ice cream, 4. That moment you stub your toe on the most inconvenient thing in your way and finally 5. being people screwing over my ever impressive kill streak. All not in that exact order but easily interchangeable._ Chara mused to themselves as they began their project. With surprisingly careful movements the child sewed the fabric together, pausing every so often to make sure it would be the correct size to fit them in the end.

While they were sewing a smile unknowingly crossed their face. Not the sadistic, gleeful one they usually wore, rather it was a calm relaxed looking one. Their thoughts started to drift off as their hands worked with a careful grace on their own.

Their thoughts drifted off, back to a time when they had their own body… their real body. Back when they weren't devoid of actual emotion and feeling. They were barely even eight years old at the time of their memories, a little over two months since they fell… or rather were thrown down into the underground by their birth parents. Back then things had been so simple, their adopted mother taught them and their best friend Asriel a lot, their adopted father Asgore played many games with them when he had time and Asriel…. Asriel was what kept them going back then.

Looking back on these memories one would usually expect an emotional reaction to them. Chara however felt nothing, no joy at the memories with the family that they had loved at one point, no hatred for the biological family that left them for dead all those years ago… no sorrow from when Asriel died after their plan to free their family, their friends had failed. Chara was empty on the inside.

Chara had been that way since their second death, when their soul was combined with Asriel's. own. Their soul was forever lost, leaving them alone and for whatever humanity that their own essence of life gave them to fade away into the same dust their best friend did. They felt nothing at all… until they met Frisk.

Chara at first could have cared less about the child, but as they had nothing better to do besides just sit around they had followed the lost child on their journey through the underground. Then they felt something for the first time in years, they felt surprise. Actual honest to goodness surprise. Having not felt anything, anything at all for so long only to feel something again was almost an addicting thing to the fallen child.

Chara soon felt something else… something they knew all too well as Jealousy. It rose up as soon as Frisk made it to Asgore.

 _Why…? What's so special about_ _ **that**_ _child?_ They had thought as they heard their adopted father offer the child everything they once had… then an idea came to them. It would take a while they were sure but if they could catch the child at a point where they were most vulnerable mentally and emotionally… maybe just maybe Chara could live again through them.

When the time did come eventually Chara was in full control as part of the agreement. Chara at first attempted the same kind of "run" that Frisk did, a Pacifist run. That was soon thrown out the window when they got annoyed by Toriel and straight up killed her. After killing their adopted mother something changed…. Chara felt a little more alive and for once in a very, very long time… they felt joy.

Chara knew that they should have felt something else… something like guilt, especially from the screams they heard from Frisk when the dust hit the floor. But at the same time it was those screams of pain… the hurt look on their mother's face… the ability to actually FEEL the dust on their skin. It was enough to make an honest to god laugh to come into play. Immediately after killing their mother they "Reset" everything and began killing everyone.

That was the first Genocide run they ever did. That was also when they found out that being able to even feel a tiny amount of emotion once again… it was addicting to them. Anytime they felt _**something**_ even just the smallest amount of fear or guilt, it would bring a smile to their face and they would want to feel more and do _**anything**_ just to feel it again.

The feeling of something pricking their finger was enough to snap Chara out of their memories and bring them back to the present. They took a look at their work and nodded in approval. It was a simple looking Pancho yes but there was a slit in the front so Chara could bring their arms out easily and kill the other monsters outside of the Ruins.

 _ **It's time to kill~**_

 _ **...**_

Sans was in his usual station near the Ruins, the instructions his father gave him clear as day inside his skull.

 _ **If the human child comes through with dust on their hands, make sure you and Papyrus stay far away from them and let me know.**_

 _little hard to keep paps away from here, especially on sentry duty,_ Sans chuckled humorlessly to himself at these thoughts. He casually was making his way, via shortcuts, to the door to visit the old lad- no Toriel for the usual knock, knock joke session they would have around this time.

As he approached something was wrong with the snowy scenery. Footprints that were not his own disturbed the snow, that was the first sign that the human had left the Ruins. If it was possible, Sans's permanent grinning skull would have turned into a frown when he saw them. From the calculations and normal evaluations of the time line… the human was supposed to have left earlier than now. Then again he was kinda late today because of some catching up he did with his old man.

Narrowing his eye sockets a little he followed the footprints with the white pinpricks of his eyes before noticing the small figure about 10 to 13 feet ahead and still walking. Eye sockets narrowing a little Sans decided to follow through with the standard routine, follow till they got to the bridge, and pull out the old Whoopee Cushion in the hand trick to see if they had any dust on them at all. If they did, he would be sure to end them and not get any of his family involved again.

Cautiously and carefully, the skeleton used his shortcuts to make sure he wouldn't be spotted by the child and could get behind them right as they reached the bridge.

" **Human,"** Sans started using his much more serious voice. The human child couldn't see it at the moment, but the pinpricks of light that usually made up his eyes were gone and a slight blue glow was threatening to escape from his left eye socket out of barely hidden anger. The child stopped and their expression hidden from Sans, and with the large purple pancho around their frame it made it harder to tell just what was on their mind at the moment…

 _wait a second… i don't ever remember there being a pancho around the child before…_ Sans thought and was silently grateful that the child was already turning around because he more than likely wouldn't have continued on with his usual greeting with his confusion. Instead he held out his hand with the whoopee cushion on it, he still had to check for dust after all. The child's smiling face looked like it was almost permanently etched onto their face and their half open eyes had an appearance of almost glass with how little life was in them. If Sans didn't know better by this point he could have sworn the human was nothing more than a corpse with how lifeless they seemed.

They reached out their hand as well and took his bony one into their own, activating the whoopee cushion prank and allowing a good view of their hands. A small amount of dust was barely visible on their hands and even though he had no skin to feel it, he could tell the child's hands were a little moist, telling him that they had recently washed their hands and didn't get them dried properly.

"heh the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick," Sans started, deciding to at least try to be a little normal to not set the hellspawn disguised as a child off.

Chara simply smiled at this, oh this was to easily predictable for them by this point. Even after doing this a multiple amount of times in the past, they would greatly enjoy taking the short skeleton out in the end.

"though i'm surprised you haven't gotten sick of the same old trick by now," these words surprised Chara. This was new to them, even more so by the dark look in Sans's eye sockets here at the beginning rather than after killing the monsters around Snowdin.

Chara narrowed their eyes at the Skeleton, silently daring him to make a move as they were slightly curious themselves on what would happen.

"you know, i would normally just let this whole shebang run it's course like usual… and i still will."

Chara frowned at this, the skeleton finally did something new, said something new and yet… he chose to let things just happen. Just then an idea came to them as a sickly sweet smile crossed their features. They pulled the Toy Knife they picked up into their hands beneath their homemade poncho and charged at Sans, activating the "Battle" phase. If it was possible for the skeleton, he would have frowned at this as he watched the child practically break their own FIGHT option out of an eager need to cut him down.

"to think i was sparing you right off the bat," Sans sighed as he dodged the swipe of the toy knife easily. His left eye instantly took on a blue coloration that flashed yellow a few times as the human's red soul turned blue and was thrown around with ease. The snow around them barely doing anything to cushion the blows. Sans's turn ended then as the child staggered up to their feet, a smirk on their face.

"What can I say… I'm curious to see what happens if I kill you first."

FIGHT was chosen again as they swung their plastic knife at the skeletal monster who simply dodged once again.

"well i shank you for your reasoning. but you need to cut it out already," Sans joked as he summoned out a row of bones to strike the human, whose soul remained blue. Chara jumped and ducked as best they could but still got hit a few times and hissed from the continual damage the skeleton's "1 Attack point" could do. The skeleton's turn ended once again and this time Chara chose ITEM and pulled out a Monster Candy they took and popped it into their mouth, healing them up.

"wow that must have sweetened the deal for you huh?" Sans chuckled as Chara's eyes narrowed, full concentration activated as they saw some Blasters incoming. Twisting and running around did wonders with avoiding their deadly beams, aside from when one grazed past their arm and left the lingering damage inflictor.

Inside Frisk finally noticed the battle going on and smiled at who it was they were fighting. Some tears of joy would have fallen down their broken up face if their tear ducts hadn't already dried out from the mourning they did for the monster who became the mother they always wished they had. Their lower lip quivered a little from pain and the need to cry again, but despite that they smiled as they saw Chara's health bar lowering fast thanks to the Skeleton's lingering damage.

Seeing Sans kicking Chara's butt before anything else terrible happens fills them both with DETERMINATION and a SENSE OF JOY.

* * *

So now we get to know a little more about Chara, we get to see an early Sans fight (Pap will be coming in Next chapter I promise) and Frisk is happy to see their... Friend? Dunkle? Second Awesome Skeleton BFF who sleeps alot? Eh, you take your pick what you want it to be, (Though in this fic there's no FriskXSans... seriously Frisk is a CHILD)

On a side note I'm quite pleased with the Puns in this one. Though in the morning they might... get under my skin~ hehe

God I need to get to sleep.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this update.

If you did please leave a Review.

~Ulquihimefan1


	5. Chapter 4: Revenge Best Served Cold

Holy shit, it's like close to 3AM while I'm posting this but hell I cranked this one out FAST and just HAD to post it. Like holy hell I was just on a roll with this chapter today (or rather yesterday) that I decided to post it as soon as I Finished it... Anyways aside from my obvious need to go to bed as soon as this is posted I hope you all enjoy this brand new update to Gaster Route.

* * *

Gaster was wandering around the living room of his son's home. Taking in all the scenery as well as lightly brushing his hand across one of the walls, a small smile on his face as he felt the mauve colored wall. Something he missed greatly from being scattered in the void was being able to actually feel or touch things without them either phasing through him or having him fade out again before even coming close to something.

Though it couldn't compare to how he missed his own flesh and blood, metaphorically speaking of course. Out of everything he missed, his two sons were at the top priorities VIP list. Since the accident that scattered him into the void, Gaster had wanted nothing more than to be able to return home and make sure his children, the only family he had left, were alright. After all, Sans had not been too far from him when the accident occurred and Papyrus was just entering his early teen years.

Flashes of the accident occurred through his skull before he shook them off and instead brought himself back to focus on the present. Papyrus was in training to be a Royal guard, the thought of how hard his youngest tries his best makes a strong paternal sense of pride well up in his rib cage but at the same time stabs through it with near crippling worry. The older skeleton knew Papyrus was to kind-hearted to attack anyone… or at the very least maim them. It worried him that his youngest might end up losing that good, strong trait of his when he did make it into the Royal Guard.

Flashes soon entered his mind of a few Alternate Time Lines where Papyrus did make it, and even became the Captain of the Royal Guards, proving his worry to be nothing more than just that… aside from a few unmentionable ones he would have preferred to never have learned about.

 _ **These glimpses are rather annoying sometimes… Though I suppose I should have expected this from being only 71% completed here,**_ Gaster mused to himself as he took a seat on the pine green couch. Being 100% in the void ment he had near omnipotence with viewing multiple worlds and time lines at a time, though whenever he would come together again for short periods of time while there he would have full sensory overload to the point he scatters off once again and practically shuts down. Now since most of him was now firmly tethered to one specific timeline he could relax without said sensory overload… at least until something triggers a flash of information from his missing 29%.

It was thanks to this that he discovered Chara's time hopping and "Genocide Runs". Originally it started out under the radar at a mere 0.01% of information he gathered from the void, nearly forgettable and easy to overlook… before spiking up to nearly 50% of the information he received. Through that he quickly found all the determination he needed to try and get back as quickly as possible… especially when the information of his sons murders reached him.

Papyrus… his sweet child who had nothing but faith in everyone and would rather make friends then enemies, being cut down trying to show the human nothing but kindness and mercy. That one alone was enough to make him scream in echos for the child's blood.

Then came the final nail on the casket for him with Sans. His oldest son who was normally to lazy to even lift a finger sometimes and had a passion for both science and puns. He had tried to seek revenge for his brother's murder and had succeeded multiple times… only to meet the same fate his younger brother did.

That wasn't just the worst of it… the child would reset everything just to do it all over again. For what felt like years to him, Gaster got plagued by the sight of his own children being killed over and over again. Every piece of him shuddered with barely contained rage when these images came to him. Almost subconsciously some of his scattered being would reform weakly in one of those time lines and have a very small influence there. When he realized this the more scientific part of his fragmented mind became active.

That was when he began a few… tests just to see if he could make himself solid. Needless to say it took a while but eventually he got it to the point of at the least…. 20% but he felt it was enough for what he was going to do. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that at only 20% gave him limited access as he could only move things slightly, be seen by those in their final moments and had little to no access to his own magic.

However… when he followed the child up to his oldest son… the familiar pain of having his children became too much as he let himself comfort his oldest in his final moments. The DETERMINATION that flowed through the short skeleton's body dripped onto his own incomplete one and almost threatened to melt them together. However it had a more…. favorable effect. It was enough to bump a 20% existance to a 39%, which proved to be enough to utilize magic and be seen by the hellspawn that dared call itself a child. The moment he did relief swept over him for a moment before he was dragged back into the void… and found something that froze him almost in complete and total fear.

A RESET and CONTINUE floated there with yellow wording over the RESET option. Determination filled him again as he latched onto the Reset and found something that helped him to where he is today. He decided to call them, FILE CODES, since it seemed whatever was doing this was treating it like a game. Gaster figured it would only be appropriate to call what brought him back to existence in the same manner.

Gaster snapped himself out of his musings when a feeling of dread crept down his back. Adjusting his glasses a bit as the white pinpricks of light in his dark sockets went out and the two misshapen eye sockets narrowed.

 _ **Something's wrong… Something's very, very wrong.**_

With these words repeating themselves in his skull, the ex-Royal Scientist left the house as quickly as possible.

...

Papyrus was having fun recalibrating one of the puzzles he worked so hard on. It was one of his personal favorites as it was the first one that he and Sans worked on together. Sure it didn't really work anymore, nor did it really do much of anything, but that never stopped The Great Papyrus from reliving the good memories with it.

 _MAYBE AFTER OUR SENTRY DUTY IS OVER I CAN CONVINCE SANS TO FIX IT WITH ME, FOR OLD TIMES SAKE!_ Papyrus thought letting out a soft, or as soft as he can get with his naturally loud voice, "Nyehehe" at the thought. While still on the topic of his older brother, Papyrus hummed to himself as he figured he would go check on the shorter skeleton, and while he was at it probably remind him to recalibrate his puzzles as a way to get him warmed up for their first puzzle.

 _OH! I SHOULD SEE IF DAD WANTS TO TRY SOME OF THEM AS WELL. HE'D LOVE THEM, ESPECIALLY THE COLORED TILE ONE, NYEHEHE!_ Papyrus grinned at the thought. Standing up to his tall stature, the cool skeleton trudged on through the snow to where his brother would usually be stationed by this time of day. As he trudged, Papyrus began to notice something was… off. He couldn't quite place a finger on what it was but it was bugging him.

The closer he got to his brother's sentry station the more he felt like something was off. Papyrus soon noticed that his brother wasn't sitting in his post, or even taking a nap like usual in the wooden post. The tall skeleton also noticed that none of the condiments that Sans usually stored in there have been touched recently. Something was very wrong, and Papyrus began to worry.

 _DID…. DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO SANS? N-NO HE'S GOTTA BE OKAY… THEN AGAIN WITH HIS ONE HP… NO… NO SANS IS ALRIGHT I KNOW HE HAS TO BE!_ Papyrus thought frantically before whipping his skull around to the bridge where he saw an ENGAGE field. They were pretty common when monsters wanted to spar using magic but didn't want to destroy the area they were in… however what Papyrus saw within this one make his heart drop. A strange creature who seemed slightly familiar to him had their back facing in his direction and seemed to be badly hurt… and right in front of the being… the one who was more likely the one initiating the ENGAGE… was Sans.

"SANS?" Papyrus was confused at the sight. The only time he's ever seen Sans fight was when he, The Great Papyrus, would ask him to at least train a little in an attempt to raise his hp up from one. Through that Papyrus learned how to be expertly careful with his own magic to make sure it never took opponents down past 1 hp. Though he was getting off topic now with his line of thought.

After all… Sans NEVER engaged someone. Papyrus was always the one setting up the ENGAGE field. Something was very wrong if his older brother was actually setting up his own Engage field. He couldn't make out what was being said in the field, as most engage fields block out noise to help with keeping privacy, but from the way he saw the smaller skeletons eye sockets turned dark… Papyrus knew whatever was being said wasn't good at all.

"SANS STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BROTHER?!" Papyrus shouted as he ran towards the field, only to be held back by the effects of said field. Gloved hands held in front of him and resting on the slightly glowing but still transparent surface, Papyrus raised one of them into a fist as he began banging on it to try and get the combatant's attention… or at least get them to stop.

Papyrus watched as his older brother brought out a bone attack and the human (not that he really knew it was a human at the moment) dodge it… rather impressively honestly. However being an expert when it came to seeing monsters reaching their limits from attacks the kind hearted skeleton knew that the child was beginning to reach that moment from how they panted and sweat started to drip down from their brow.

"SANS STOP, PLEASE! THEY'VE REACHED THEIR LIMIT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" The cool skeleton screamed, desperation to get his own brother to stop growing stronger by the minute as he continued pounding on the walls. Papyrus even tried using one of his own bone attacks to try and open up a hole in the ENGAGE field but to no avail. He could only hope now that his brother would notice him and stop the ENGAGE.

Fortunately for the Tall skeleton, Sans did notice him… however it didn't bring out the results that he had hoped for. When the older skeleton noticed his brother attempting to get in his heart sunk lower in his own rib cage. He never wanted his brother to see something like this. However at the same time DETERMINATION to keep his younger brother safe from the human menace was outweighing his guilt for the moment… If only it came sooner and it wasn't distracting the tired skeleton from dodging the lucky blow from the human.

Liquified red Determination soon made its way out of the wound once again, causing a horrified scream from Papyrus and a pained, but surprised look from Sans. Coughing brought more out through the creases in his teeth and had it drip down his lower jaw bone.

"e-ven now… i couldn't s-top you….." Sans wheezed as he silently cursed himself for losing focus on the kid's swings. As he began to melt down once again the ENGAGE field began to flicker and grow weaker, allowing Papyrus access through it as he ran towards his brother screaming out his name and ignoring the human all together as he did.

Chara smirked, feeling their LOVE increase through the attack. The smirk turned into a full blown grin when they saw Papyrus rush past them to his brother's side, orange tinted tears trailing out of his eye sockets as he knelt down and held his brother in his arms.

" **How dare you…"** a familiar voice growled, causing Chara to turn around to face Gaster himself. His form was more solid looking now to them aside from his shaking in anger and a few of his more faded parts flickering in and out like a glitch from his rage.

"D-DAD!" Papyrus called, pulling the melting form of Sans closer to his chest plate and tears running down his skull. "DAD, PLEASE YOU H-HAVE TO HELP SANS!"

"i'll…. i'll be fine… paps…." Sans huffed out weakly, knowing for a fact the child didn't have a chance to save once they got out of the Ruins and once they died all would be fixed again.

"You know…" Chara started, a sadistic grin crossing their features. "I'm still mad about that cheap shot you did."

That being said they rushed right at the Ex-Royal Scientist, who simply dodged out of the way and activated his own ENGAGE field.

" **That was the closest thing to a Mercy you will get out of me,"** Gaster growled as he summoned out a pair of large skeletal hands like his own and sent them right for the child, who attempted to dodge but was unable to as the hands grabbed onto their very soul and ripped two chunks out of it… before replacing them just as quickly with both a fragment of a blue and green soul, making it very hard for the child to move.

"What the hell is this?!"

" **Revenge."**

Gaster then held up one hand as a Blaster was summoned out and began to charge with a purple energy in its maw. He was thankful he didn't have to hear Papyrus's pleas to get him to stop… otherwise he actually would and be unable to help with bringing his oldest back through this method.

The child struggled to figure out how to get theirself to move with their soul being stitched together like it is before the Blaster finished charging… only to be too late as the large animalistic skull fired it's deadly beam, shattering the red, blue and green heart once again.

* * *

Well you can't really say I was a NICE person for writing this one... God I swear the more darker scenes I write the more excited I get for them.

then the more terrible I feel for putting the characters through that after I write it.

*hug's the crap out of Papyrus because he needs it right now*

Now excuse me while I hug my cinnamon bun and comfort him from my own torturous ways.

Leave a Review if you liked this btw.

~Ulquihimefan1


	6. Chapter 5: Reset

Howdy everyone! Ulquihimefan1 here with a brand new update. Yeah it's a bit shorter then the other chapters but hey it's building things up a bit more as well as introducing a few new things this time around. ;)

I hope all of you enjoy this update and I look forward to seeing... or rather reading the reviews from all of you in the next one!

* * *

Chara shot up breathing heavily before taking in their surroundings… and scowling heavily. Instead of waking up at their last save point like they should have instead they woke up back at the beginning again… and felt like their control over Frisk's body was lower than before the forced reset. Around them were the familiar yellow flowers that they were slowly beginning to get sick of seeing.

 _That damned monster,_ Chara thought, agitated feelings towards the skeleton growing and making a small smile appear on the child's face… after all being able to actually feel anything again was one of the best things to them. However at the same time a small sense of fear began to build up with the fallen child. If they kept dying and being forced to reset every time they encountered the older skeleton… would that mean they would fade away forever?

...

Frisk had screamed in pain, both emotionally and physically when Chara killed Sans. Sans and Papyrus to them were like the older brothers that they always wanted…. that they always wish they had. Frisk would never, ever have wanted anything bad to happen to them, nor did they want Chara to kill either of them again.

They had been as surprised as Chara with the sudden change in conversation with Sans… as well as the fight that Chara initiated. However when Sans started kicking Chara's butt, Frisk couldn't help but smile through the pain that they had felt… after all it was still their body. Then when Chara was down to only one HP and out of ITEMS Frisk was so happy, because to them that was just a good way to end this repeating hell they were forced into.

However that quickly changed when Sans got distracted by something…. that something quickly revealed itself to be his brother Papyrus… one of the few who Frisk considered to be their best friend ever. Though Undyne would insist it was her, Frisk would say with clear confidence (outside of the fish monster's hearing of course) that The Great Papyrus, was their first best friend that they had ever had.

They had wanted to scream for Papyrus to stop, to get out of there and let Sans focus… but nobody heard but Chara. With that said the fallen human possessing their body took the opportunity given to them to strike the skeleton with the Toy Knife… effectively bringing the skeleton's single HP down to nothing. Searing pain then exploded through Frisk's entire form as this kill caused a shocking amount of their form to fade some more into nothing.

The emotional pain was also quick to encompass the child as their very being had started to fade. It was only made worse when they saw Papyrus rush past them to get to his brother. It broke their heart even more to see Papyrus, kind hearted, always optimistic Papyrus crying and screaming like it was the end of the world to see his only sibling… his only family that they knew of on death's doorstep.

That was when they heard him… the strange skeleton who defeated Chara before with no effort. He looked a lot more solid now and now that they thought about it, this skeleton's head shape was a lot like Papyrus's but a little bit more rounded like Sans's. Through their tears and pain they screamed out at the unknown skeleton, telling him to get out of there or at least save Papyrus. Their mind in too much pain to remember how strong the skeleton actually was.

They could barely hear the words being spoken aside from Chara's side of the conversation. They always heard Chara's side, while everyone else's sounded like it was miles away or like it was being muffled by water. It was always different between each person.

That was when it happened. They felt their soul being ripped apart and then stitched back together really quickly. It only stung a little, like ripping off a bandage and quickly faded. Looking around their normally dark area within their soul they found both a Blue light, to signify BLUE magic being used, and a Green light, meaning some GREEN magic was also being used. This was a surprise to the child because they had never seen two different magics being used together at the same time before. It was odd to them… but it also quickly brought back a sense of hope.

Soon after the soul stitching took place they found that Chara couldn't move even an inch, and that lead to quickly getting blasted once again into a RELOAD. However to Frisk's surprise it didn't turn out to be a RELOAD…. but a RESET as they felt all the parts that faded from them in the last run return as well as a few more.

 _Does this mean… every time we get killed by that skeleton…. we'll go through a force RESET?_ Frisk thought to themselves as a smile started to cross their face.

Now knowing what to do to make things right with the world again and reclaim their happy ending filled them with DETERMINATION.

...

Sans opened his eye sockets quickly to find himself in his room once again, like at the start of every RESET. It surprised the short skeleton as he was expecting a RELOAD instead of the accursed RESET.

Sitting there within his blanket bundle, Sans stared at the Mauve colored walls in thought as he tried to figure out why a RESET happened so soon. Before he could make any progress with those thoughts, the sound of frantic footsteps rushing up the stairs and to his room's door caught his attention really quick, even quicker then the door slamming open.

"SANS!"

Well this was new for a reset.

"haaaa… hey pap…. what's up?" Sans asked, letting out a yawn at the beginning and poking his head out of his bundle… only to see the one thing that made his heart drop. His brother was standing at the entrance to his room with tears poking at the corners of his eye sockets.

"OH THANK GOD!" Papyrus screamed, rushing forward and hugging his older, but shorter brother close to his chest plate covered ribcage in a way that almost seemed like he never wanted to let go at that moment. Sans was confused and shocked all at once in that moment. Confused because Sans was sure that his brother only had VAGUE recollections of resets and never seemed to remember them completely. Shocked because his brother seemed to remember the last RESET now.

" **Are both of you alright?"** the familiar voice of their father asked, as the older skeleton stepped into the room quickly and looking over both sons.

" **No lingering pains? Headaches? Chips or fractures?"** Gaster quickly added, his worry for his children the most dominate feeling at the moment which covered his burning hatred towards the possessed child. Sans shrugged as best he could from Papyrus's hold before he spoke.

"pretty sure i'm fine… pap what-"

"SANS ARE YOU SURE? NO RIB PAINS OR-"

"yeesh, yeah i'm fine pap. no, meat off my bones after all," Both Gaster and Papyrus frowned as much as two skeletons could at the pun.

"SANS THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER."

" **Your brother is right. Now's not the time to be punning around. However it is good to know that your funny bone isn't damaged."**

"DAAD!"

"no but i might have a femur coming on~"

" **Oh that sounds like it's going tibia problem."**

"OH MY GOD STOP!"

Needless to say, whatever serious moment the skeleton family was having was destroyed by bad puns for the next half an hour.

...

Flowey was quick. He made sure to leave his usual area before Chara came back from the unexpected RESET and return to where Undyne resided to get her back on his side for the plan. Needless to say it went by a lot smoother than the first time around this time and he was now onto phase two as he popped up into the True Lab. Glancing up to the DT Extractor his expression remained neutral as he knew this would come in handy later on in the plan… but not now.

Before he could sink back into the ground, one of the Amalgamates caught sight of him and growled. The scent of lemons heavy in the air as they pulled their way to the yellow flower, who just blinked up at the mixed up monster before sinking into the ground once again, effectively avoiding an ENGAGE.

Popping back up into the bedroom area of the Lab, Flowey hummed a little in thought. Glancing off to the side Flowey saw the Hallway that would lead into the mirror room filled with golden flowers like himself… but lifeless unlike him. An evil smile crossed his face as he took in more of his surroundings. Oh yes, this would be perfect for Phase Two…. after all he needed some way to convince the Royal Scientist to help out, and what better way than through blackmail.

...

"Hmm…" Muffet hummed to herself as she set up her Spider Bake Sale stand, placing some visual samples of her freshly made products onto the table in a tidy and organized manner. Some of her spiders were setting up the Payment Webs when she felt like this had all happened before not to long ago.

Sure she did this almost everyday but it was always a slightly different setup each day… today was nothing more then a strong sense of Deja Vu to the spider monster. Feeling the need to try and do something to get rid of the slightly uncomfortable sense of Deja Vu, Muffet stood up, dusting off her outfit with at least her lower pair of arms and readjusting her bows with her other sets, she turned towards her fellow spiders.

"Would you dearies mind finishing the setup work? I'm going to head back to the Parlor for a moment," she said as her dress shoes made soft taps on the light purple colored ground.

As she walked her thoughts drifted to try and figure out just why everything seemed…. like it has all happened before.

...

Mettaton felt confused. He was getting ready for his regularly scheduled morning news report and was going over what he would be doing… only to find that everything seemed to be the same. Not that much really changed in the underground anyways…. but everything from the set up to the exact wording of the news reports seemed like it happened before not to long ago.

From the moment he almost hit a rock with his wheel and almost lost balance, to Burgerpants making up an excuse that both of them know he's never used before, to the fact one of his movies got scratched up thanks to one of his employees accidently dropped it.

Everything seemed like it's happened before… not once, not twice but multiple times. It was rather annoying to the robot as he didn't like how repeated everything seemed to be at the moment.

"Uh boss, you're on in Five," one of his employees said, catching the square robot's attention and instantly he pulled up his usual act.

"WONDERFUL! I'LL BE OUT THERE IN ONE MAGNIFICENT MOMENT!"

As soon as he figured out something to improvise into his broadcast to get over this dreadful Deja Vu feeling.

* * *

Yup Flowey's plan is moving forward, and what's this? More people are starting to become aware of the Resets?

What the hell is going on?

Well... I'm not telling any time soon hehe~

Anyways once again I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

Please Review if you did!


	7. Chapter 6: Awareness

Holy shit this chapter came out later then I wanted by... one day. Sorry about that, I would have finished it earlier but well... Saturdays are DnD session days with all my friends who I don't get to see to often otherwise. It got awesome let me tell you that!

Anyways sorry for this being a little late and for it being a little short as well but I really do hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Alphys was fast asleep at her computer when Mettaton came in too bug- I mean visit her and ask her if she had finished his EX form yet, after all he had been waiting patiently for more than a few years now. Wheeling in as quietly as possible, which was surprisingly easy if you really listened and ignored the soft whirrs of his systems going on as usual, he got to the sleeping reptilian monster's side and began hearing her soft breaths. Noticing the slightest scrunching of her brow and frown on her maw made it clear she wasn't having a very good dream.

"ALPHYS," Mettaton started out carefully and as softly as his robotic voice could get, as he started to try and gently shake her awake. When that didn't work he knew that if it was possible on his rectangular body, he would be smiling evilly at his new plan of action.

Wheeling his way over to the other side of the computer where he plugged himself into and activated the speakers on full blast.

"MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE 2 JUST GOT VOTED AS THE BEST ANIME EVER!" Mettaton "shouted" with help of the speakers amplifying his vocal processor all the more, causing Alphys to jump up and stumble out of her chair with a scream.

"N-NO IT'S CRAP!" Alphys shouted and had to take quite a few deep breaths in and out as she began to process what was actually going on. When she did finally take notice Mettaton seemed like he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"M-M-Mettaton you jerk!"

"AND A MARVELOUS MORNING TO YOU AS WELL ALPHYS," Mettaton snickered causing Alphys to huff and avoid looking at his screen that served as his face. She knew why the robot was here… just like every morning since she made the current body for the ghost inside.

"The… The EX u-upgrade i-isn't ready yet…"

"FIGURED, JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER TIME FOR THE PAST TWELVE YEARS."

The reminder of how long she had been putting it off for made the lizard monster bite her lower lip and a bit of nervous sweat to crawl down her scales. She really hated having to put it off for so long… hated having to lie to her friend about his upgrade not being completed yet. Well in truth the form itself was 90% complete, the problem was in the power supply unit and missing materials to make up the right half of the face. She had actively been trying to postpone the completion as long as possible and even then those two things were still the last parts needed to finish Mettaton's dream body.

"... ALPHYS HAVE YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION?"

"H-huh?"

"I WAS ASKING IF I COULD AT LEAST HAVE WHAT'S DONE INSTALLED AND JUST HAVE YOU FINISH IT UP AFTER."

Alphys hesitated for a moment, and before she could answer the camera's near Snowdin activated on her screen catching both occupants of the Lab's attention quickly. On the screen was a young human… a honest to god human. Both members of the human fanclub stared on in awe, their previous conversation forgotten in that single instant.

"Oh my god…" Alphys breathed out before squealing as loud as someone who was watching their favorite anime and the best thing ever in their opinion happend, Alphys practically jumped over to where the monitor was, nearly tripping over her clawed feet and knocking Mettaton to the ground as she did. The yellow lizard adjusted her glasses upon her snout as if trying to see if it was a trick of the eye, only to find that it wasn't.

"Oh my god their real! A human is actually here!" Alphys gushed, before breaking down and started to talk in almost absolute nonsense, not noticing the stiff, or rather stiffer, posture that Mettaton had taken after getting a better look at the human.

"ALPHYS…"

"Huh?"

"DOES… THAT HUMAN SEEM FAMILIAR TO YOU AT ALL?"

"Huh? Well n-no not really… wh-why do you ask?"

"OH, THEY JUST REMIND ME OF SOMEONE PERHAPS…" Mettaton bluffed, unable to tell her that the minute he saw the human child, a cold chill had practically touched his own soul and brought up mental images of watching a screen… as the human killed his fellow monsters.

...

Chara cursed silently to theirself as they exited the ruins without their poncho like last time… as Frisk seemed to have gained enough influence to make them SPARE Toriel. Normally if this happened Chara would RESET or RELOAD and force their way into killing whoever it was that Frisk stopped them from. However due to the skeletal monster having killed them twice and seemed to mess with their RESETS as well as seeming to make Frisk stronger with each one, Chara decided that they would rather play it safe this time around and go through with this Neutral Route as it seemed.

As they walked through the snow and rubbed at their arms for warmth they were surprised that they reached the bridge without even hearing Sans follow them… or even seeing the skeleton himself come to greet them. Perplexed they looked around the forest and found no sight of the short skeleton and it caused them to scowl. These new changes that come with these current RESETS were starting to get on their nerves.

First the strange Skeleton appearing, then their RESETS getting screwed with, then having an early battle with Sans (which was kinda fun honestly), to getting One hit K'O'ed again, to not even meeting with Flowey when they awoke once again and now there were no skeleton brothers to entertain them for a little while. It made them really wish they had their knife back and just go around stabbing things for no reason.

For now they would walk the frozen woods without running into any Skeleton… god they were already starting to feel bored.

...

"BUT DAD-"

" **No butt's Papyrus. Besides we're skeletons we don't really have butts anyways."**

"DAD!"

" **I'm serious though. I don't want either of you to go out and even have the chance of meeting that** _ **thing."**_

"dad's not entirely wrong papyrus."

"BUT HE'S NOT ENTIRELY RIGHT EITHER!"

This was the argument that had been going on for a while. After making sure Sans was alright, and Sans getting over the fact Papyrus was now even just the slightest bit aware of the resets as well… Gaster told them he didn't want either of them to leave the house. Sans was fine with it as for one thing it meant he had an indefinite amount of break time, another thing it was a way to keep his brother safe. Papyrus on the other hand wasn't taking it to well.

Papyrus felt like he should still be out there, doing his job for one thing and also trying to see if he could try to convince the human to change their ways. Gaster greatly disapproved with the notion. Though Papyrus normally doesn't like to fight with people… aside from his brother but that's normal for siblings.

" **Papyrus, you are not going out there until that thing leaves Snowdin and that's final."**

Papyrus's fists clench tight at this and he turned his gaze away from his father. The tall skeleton then turned to stand his ground against Gaster.

"I'M SORRY DAD, BUT I'M GOING OUT THERE!"

" **Pap-"**

"YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO NOW EITHER… WE'RE NOT KIDS ANYMORE."

Gaster wanted to say something but caught himself and his expression softened with realization. The last, true time he did see both his sons they were in their teens… and he had been missing for quite a few years. A feeling of sadness soon filled his soul as he realized quickly he did miss them growing up. These realizations however vanished from his mind rather quickly as he remembered all the times the human child had killed his youngest and instead of the adult he was now, Gaster only saw the young pre-teen son he had been forced to leave behind all those years ago.

" **That maybe true, but I still know what's best for you, and what's best is for both of you to stay here where it's safe."**

 _ **I refuse to lose either of my sons to that hellspawn again.**_

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets at his father, but quickly lightened it up when he felt Sans tap his arm.

"it's fine pap. besides now you can show dad your improved cooking skills."

Immediately Gaster internally cringed as he remembered that during the last reset he had tried the cooking… and nearly felt like he was going to fade out of existence once again… key word being nearly as it was at least edible.

The Ex-Royal Scientist may love his sons to death… but that didn't mean he had to love everything about them… and Papyrus's bad cooking was just one of the things he couldn't wrap it around.

...

Undyne had just left Waterfall, her normal black colored armor covering her whole body from head to toe as she made her way out into the frozen forests of Snowdin at a breakneck pace. If what the strange talking yellow flower said was correct, she had to hurry as fast as possible.

Heavy metal crunching through the snow as she hurried her way through, one hand held onto her spear in an iron grip while the other pulled out her cellphone and checking the time.

 _9:48 am_ it read and instantly she pushed herself to go faster despite the cold air starting to get to her lungs and making it just a bit harder to catch her breath in the frozen atmosphere. Undyne was in a race against the clock as the flower's words about how at 9:56 Lesser Dog would be the first of her sentries to be killed within the forest near the old Ruins by human hands.

"Shit, shit, shit shIT SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" Undyne began screaming as she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it on time with how god damned slow she was moving. Every minute that passed felt like an eternity, every step felt like it wasn't taking her anywhere.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she continued to push herself. She refused to lose one member of the Royal Guards to a human, she refused to let this human have their way… she refused to accept that this human would be the one to kill her best friend Papyrus.

" _After they kill your sentries they will move on to Papyrus. He will just stand there with open arms to the human and-"_

"NO!" She screamed as the flower's words echoed in her mind, she didn't want the last part to make itself known once again. After all when she was finished with the human, there will be nothing left of them to even THINK about killing her friends again.

Undyne would be the one to unleash pure JUSTICE on the human who dares kill her fellow monsters.

* * *

NEW THINGS! AND I SWEAR THat I'm almost abusing the caps lock with this story more often then other ones.

Eh oh well.

Once again I hope you enjoyed this new chapter

Leave a Review if you did

and I hope to hear from all of you again in the next one (which I will try to have out by the latest on Saturday for sure)

~Ulquihimefan1


	8. Chapter 7: Dread

WHOOT NEW UPDATE! Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows since the last update as well as all the Reviews (seriously Reviews make my day every time I read them) I hope you all enjoy this new update posted ON TIME before my own set deadline for myself.

Anyways onto the new chapter!

* * *

Sans relaxed on the pine green couch that sat in the living room while Gaster seemed to be almost in a coma not to far from him on the couch. Turns out Papyrus had decided to try… spicing up his Spaghetti recipe to impress their old man. Needless to say one bite and the older skeleton was out like a light and Sans could have sworn he saw at least one or two HP fade away from Gaster's health bar… which instead of a number had question marks replacing them.

"wow dad, couldn't even handle the first bite. kinda seems like an amchur move to me."

The older skeleton seemed like he was holding back a groan from the comment.

"then again it's also a little hard to bay leaf how you can't handle a little spice."

Gaster's held back groan seemed to get a little louder this time.

"but at least this is a good way to get some spice puns out of the way. after all they are jamaican me laugh. feel free to stop me anytime soon, they are ghost chilling me down my spine."

 _ **Where and when the hell did he even learn all those spice names?**_ Gaster internally questioned not even realizing once from the continued puns from his oldest son… that his youngest son had snuck out while Sans distracted Gaster mostly unintentionally.

...

Papyrus felt a little guilty for sneaking out after putting the Chilli Pepper spice in his spaghetti recipe for his dad… the old skeleton could never handle spicy things to save his life. However if the youngest skeleton was honest with himself, he knew it was a good decision as he marched his way through the snow filled land of Snowdin. After all someone had to try and make sure that the human wouldn't fall any further into a pit of violence.

Everyone deserves a chance after all… even if they do horrible things to others there just has to be a reason behind it. Good or Bad, it doesn't matter the reason… everyone deserves a chance to explain themselves or to even just have someone there to help them see the error of their ways. Help them find the good inside themselves and latch onto it to help them become a better person in the long run.

 _OR I COULD AT LEAST FIND OUT WHY THEY ARE BENT ON KILLING PEOPLE…_ Papyrus thought as he steeled his resolve. Tempted to steal an over the shoulder glance back to his home with the slightest hint of fear that it could be the last time he would ever get to see it again, Papyrus shook his head and continued forward with confidence in his step.

Whatever the reason was that the human had for having the capacity to hurt others for no reason… Papyrus was determined, through the combination of both PATIENCE and KINDNESS, to try and help them start following through on the right path.

Though as soon as he got close to the bridge leading from Snowdin to the Forest around the Ruins, something or rather someone stopped him.

"PAPYRUS!"

 _OH NO…_

Before he could even let out a single word a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around his midsection almost making him whimper as he knew what usually came next after this.

"Ngh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The person screamed as they lifted Papyrus and started the following descent into an even more familiar move.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The skeleton screamed as he was pulled off of his feet and was being flipped skull first into the powdery snow below as Undyne followed through with a "Friendship Suplex" as he liked to call it when used on the skeleton.

Soon after touching down into the snow Papyrus was half expecting Undyne to start laughing at him and helping him right back up like usual. However that wasn't what happened.

"Stay here and don't you DARE leave this town Papyrus!" Undyne ordered as she straightened herself up, and was about to go running off into the forest… only to be stopped by a wall of Blue colored Bone Attacks in her way. "LOWER the bones Papyrus!"

"NO. NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY I SHOULD."

A hesitant look made itself known on her face as her lone eye moved away from Papyrus's determined expression.

"Look… I have a VERY important mission out there that requires me to KICK THE CRAP out of some punk who's causing trouble out there," Undyne said quickly and trying to keep as vague as possible, already knowing she was wasting time right now but she didn't want to lose her friend… no, not her friend, her BEST friend. Papyrus however grew worried, he didn't let down his magic attack down and barely noticed the growing panic on Undyne's face.

"Pap-"

"UNDYNE LET ME GO WITH YOU." If she was a little bit worried before… it had just gotten 10x worse with those six words the skeleton said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She screamed, grip tightening on her spear to the point underneath her armored gloves her blue scales would look a little white.

"BUT IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SOMEONE OUT THERE, I CAN HEL-"

"I said NO! I refuse t-"

"PLEASE UNDYNE!"

There was a moment of silence between the two monsters. The only sounds going on were the usual ones of the residence of Snowdin going about their daily lives… well aside from the few who stopped and stared at the argument between the Captain of the Royal Guards and the Skeletal Sentry… before scurrying off to continue with their usual routines, aside from Monster Kid who was watching with stars practically in their eyes.

The Captain grit her teeth as a jabbing pain of guilt started to hit her heart just looking at the skeleton. She then let out a loud yell before slinging an arm around Papyrus and holding him still and his now nervous looking skull close to her face.

"Alright listen up. You can come with, but the moment shit goes down stream I want you to put MAXIMUM EFFORT into keeping the thing we're going after LOCKED DOWN! If you don't, I'm gonna give you a SUPLEX LIKE NO OTHER and cancel our one on one cooking sessions. Got that?!"

"Y-YES UNDYNE!"

"THEN LET'S GO!"

With that the two began making their way into the forest of Snowdin… being sure to turn OFF the blue magic bones that Papyrus had up first.

...

Mettaton wheeled around anxiously within Alphys lab. Said lizard monster had went into the bathroom saying she would think about implanting the upgrade while there, but from checking undernet status posts he could tell she was actually a whole lot more excited about the human then giving him his long awaited upgrade. Though that's not what he was troubling him at the moment.

It was the feeling of dread he had whenever he thought about the human. There was something dangerously familiar about them to the ghost in the machine and quite honestly it kinda scared him. Especially when one very clear sceen continued to play through his mind that shook him all the way down into his very core.

...

 _Monsters being beaten down into nothing but dust on the screens around the only underground forest filled with dust blending in with the unforgivable white covered fields below making it hard to even realize where the dust even was. It was a devastating sight to see as he waited for Alphys to finish up preparing the upgrade._

 _Even worse were the screams that filled the room enough to scare the Royal Scientist a few times herself and continue to make matters worse for the two occupants._

" _GOOD GOD THEIR CLOSING IN TO WATERFALL."_

" _T-Then U-Undyne c-c-c-can stop them!"_

 _Yes that's right the Captain. Sure she was a muscled brute who really needed a reality check on anime in his own opinion, but in all honesty if anyone could stop this menace soon it had to be the fish monster herself._

 _However that was soon proven wrong a few hours later when the EX upgrade was installed, as well as putting in the rushed NEO upgrade, the duo checked the cameras… only to see the grizzly demise of the Captain of the Royal Guards. Watching as she melted on screen into an unidentifiable puddle of goo instead of the usual dust a monster would turn into upon death._

 _Had he been capable of it Mettaton would have thrown up at the sight, but what really made the scene that much worse was the heartbroken screams of despair from Alphys._

 _..._

Mettaton quickly snapped himself out of these thoughts, though the sound of Alphys screams of sorrow still echoed through his mind in a haunting chorus of despair, he had to try and focus on what was actually going on right now. After all… he was finally going to get the EX upgrade he was promised so long ago.

 _But I did get it once before._

No, no. He had to remind himself that no he never did, not even in his unsettling images that plagued his thoughts when he would glance to the screen that showed the human walking through Snowdin, did he actually ever even SEE the EX form in full use.

 _But the NEO was used._

Preposterous on that one. He and Alphys had never even **spoke** about a "NEO" upgrade before, so why would something that never made itself known before suddenly make an appearance?

"M-Mettaton!" Alphys voice snapped the robot from his own internal argument/trying to understand just what the hell was with the seemingly random images that appeared every so often.

"SORRY WHAT WAS THAT ALPHYS?"

"T-The upgrade's ready t-t-to be installed now… i-if you want. T-Though if y-you do decide to t-try it out uh just, um-"

"LET ME GUESS POOR ENERGY SUPPLIES?" Mettaton questioned, surprising both himself and Alphys. It was almost an instinctual response he had… like he was expecting it. But how could he have known?

"Y-Yes a-actually. I uh, I'm still, um… w-working on it," Alphys bit out nervously, biting a little bit at her lower lip and carefully adjusting her glasses on her snout.

"WELL… LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED THEN. YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN DYING TO HAVE THIS FORM."

Alphys laughed nervously a little bit before motioning for the Underground Super-Star to follow her upstairs to the repair table.

"Um t-to get it r-ready I need you i-in standby mode."

If he had working and visible eyes, Mettaton and Alphys both knew he would be rolling them at this obvious statement. Though he did soon turn himself over into the mentioned mode and seemed to "Power Down" as it were so the Scientist could get to the long awaited upgrade.

Even though she was still a little scared that when it was installed that her friend would never come back to visit her again… she was still determined to install the upgrade and finally get something right for once.

* * *

Fun Fact... I had to look up spice names for the puns in the beginning... and after doing that I felt ashamed with myself at how deep I'm willing to go to write puns. But ancho glad this update was made? ;)

Ha ha, but seriously I had to look up spice names for puns about spice.

What the heck is wrong with me?

Eh, oh well.

On a side not relating to the story... Papyrus and Undyne might be in for a bad time now and I'm pretty sure that Pap is glad that they are pretty far from his home so his bro and dad don't even realize he's not there.

...

Well at least he is glad.

ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoyed this update, leave a review if you did and I'll hear from all of you, next Chapter.

~Ulquihimefan1


	9. Chapter 8: Game On

Hey everyone I finally updated! Sorry again about updating so late... some personal issues caught up and School was also in the way with Finals coming up while I was trying to write this chapter. BUT I felt in a really good mood today and I had already had this chapter written half way out so I was able to finish this today! As for the next update I'll try to get it out sometime next week.

* * *

Chara trudged through the fields of snow, killing whatever monster crossed their path with a look of disinterest on their face and mostly half hearted swings by this point. After failing to kill Toriel well, they grew upset with themself at the fact they failed to even get through to a new Genocide Run.

Frisk however was in so much relief that they had achieved a Neutral Route. It meant that whatever Chara killed now would not cause them to fade away anymore and that they didn't have to struggle to fight the first child's influence as much now.

Chara was also growing bored. They didn't realize that they would miss the skeletons as much as they did… or how entertaining the brothers made the first part of Snowdin. Now they were just stuck killing SnowDrake, IceCaps, ChillDrake and the occasional Royal Guard Sentry Dogs (though they still had the undeniable urge to pet all of them.) Oh they supposed that they should also remember Gyftrot and, ugh Jerry… Oh how both Frisk and Chara hated Jerry. That was the one thing they could both agree on.

Frisk usually had many objections when Chara killed someone or something, but with Jerry…. let's just say they tended to look the otherway and not care about the pain they got when he got killed in a Genocide Run. They also sometimes forgot the annoying monster existed after reaching Waterfall… only for them to remember much later and regret it.

Anyways back on track. Chara was fast approaching where Greater Dog would be, only to hear something beyond the field of snow puffs. It sounded like… armor clanging together and crushing through the snow. Confused and cautious Chara pulled their Tough Glove a little bit, making sure it was nice and secure on their left hand as they hid themself behind one of the many, MANY snow puffs.

Peering out cautiously the ever white fields were broken up thanks to the large amount of black metal armor that they knew all too well at this point. Chara silently let out a "Damn" as they realized it was way too soon for them to be facing the unrelenting force that was Undyne. They weren't even close to the double digits of LV yet and this really wasn't looking good for them.

Continuing to watch in quiet with baited breath, they watched as Greater Dog rose up from his spot under the snow and Salute the Captain of the royal guards as well as letting out a happy bark at the same time.

"Get your tail back to Snowdin, and if you find any of the other Sentries, have them stay on guard in the town."

Another bark, this time sounding like one of approval, came from the dog in massive armor before marching off from their post and back into the peaceful town among the snow. Already feeling like they were going to have a bad time as is an ever familiar loud voice soon made itself known.

"UNDYNE, WHO ARE WE LOOKING FOR OUT HERE AGAIN?"

"Sources say that a human's out here," Undyne answered, her spear at the ready and lone eye scanning through the almost completely undisturbed snow… almost except for the small freshly made footprint trail. Papyrus was a little hesitant now and held one of his hands close to his chest, mind going off into multiple different situations and thoughts. The skeleton was so lost in thought he didn't even realize that Undyne had summoned out more of her spears and fired at one of the Snow Puffs… and lightly grazing Chara as they struggled to dodge quickly.

Now out in the open, Chara's eyes widened as one of their hands lightly touched the wound they received from the spear and feeling the smallest amount of blood trickling down from it and onto their hand.

Undyne gave a wide, almost evil looking grin at the sight of the human as more spears appeared around her.

"So you're the PUNK I've heard about huh?!" The loud voice of the fish monster was all that was needed to snap Papyrus out of his thoughts and back into the present to notice the human… and the multiple magical spears in the area.

"PAPYRUS!" Undyne shouted, making whatever Papyrus was going to say before hand die on his metaphorical tongue.

"Y-YES UNDYNE?"

"Set up a Bone Cage when I activate the ENGAGE."

Enough was said… as the ENGAGE field activated surrounding both monsters and the human.

...

Muffet was leaning back in her seat as Sales were rather slow today. Sure there was one guy who bought a Spider Doughnut for the ridiculously high price she decided to set up as a mild joke for the morning only.

The deja vu feeling since earlier in the morning had continued to make her uneasy. Her middle set of hands would clench tightly underneath her table each time something seemed familiar and continued to set off the feeling. Eventually the feeling soon became too much that she was now leaning forward into her top set of arms and burying her face into her hands with a low groan.

"Hello Darling~"

Now that was a new one. Lifting her head she turned it to see a tall stranger. He had a charming looking smile on a metallic face. A light blush soon crossed her cheeks at the sight of the smile and as the guy strutted closer.

"W-Well hello Dearie, how may I help you?" Muffet smiled and attempted to straighten herself up. As he got in front of her table and leaned down onto it, she quickly noticed he was very much mechanical… though that really didn't take anything away from his looks.

"You're Muffet correct?"

"Oh, yes, that's me."

"Well then, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance~" He smiled causing the spider monster to feel like she was going to melt. Thankfully she didn't otherwise she would have missed the next few words he was saying. "I have a favor to ask you Darling~"

"Of course Dearie, though… for a price of course. I still have a business run after all~"

"Oh don't worry, I have more than enough."

Now if Muffet actually watched TV instead of reading in her free time, she would have recognized the slightly less mechanical voice and speech as Mettaton's. Though honestly even if she did she would have been too distracted to even pick up the similarities.

...

Alphys was watching the Screens intently as the human wandered through the underground. Just two hours ago the human stumbled out of the ruins, and about half an hour ago she had just finished up the upgrade to Mettaton in what felt like record time. Though why she felt like it was a record time escaped her she was somewhat proud of her achievement.

She was however… kinda confused on why Mettaton didn't want to stick around and watch the human's adventure with her. The Royal Scientist thought for sure that the robot would love to see the human's adventure with her. After all they were and technically still are the only members of the Human Fan Club.

Honestly they are the first human in the underground in a little over 8 years and yet Mettaton… Mettaton actually seemed a little scared now that she really thought about it. He did have a slight habit of stiffening up and having trouble finding words to even say whenever something did scare him. She knew this from when she had first made his standard "Mettaton" body and how he almost seemed scared about a possible risks the body presented.

Then again those fears were quickly dashed and she had only seen him scared one other time after when she had found a horror movie that was washed down into the dumps. It wasn't exactly the actual horror scenes that scared him, no it was actually the terrible acting and make up jobs done. (Though a close second to the scare meter was a highly disturbing movie the humans made, but that did more disgust than fear.)

"B-But why would he fear this human?" Alphys pondered out loud, tapping one of her claws gently on her scaled cheek. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts though when she saw on the screen the human was up against Undyne… and the tall Skeletal Sentry Papyrus.

A gasp soon made its way from her lungs as a mix of surprise, fear and joy filled her heart. It was honestly a very confusing situation at the moment. She was surprised to see Undyne in Snowdin of all places… normally she would make her rounds in Waterfall rather than the snow filled underground forest.

She was fearful because Undyne's appearance to the human meant that she was going to kill them and take their soul to the king. Oh how Alphys actually wanted to meet the human though.

She was also filled with joy at the same time because of a few reasons. One being that she would get to watch Undyne fight and could cheer her on from the sidelines so to speak. Another being that if Undyne got the human's soul then all monsters would finally be able to make it to the surface and she could finally see much more anime. Oh and meet more humans as well, that was just an added bonus.

Truth be told Alphys couldn't tell what she should be feeling at the moment. Everything felt all over the place for her and she found herself biting at her claws just trying to figure out how she was actually feeling at the moment.

"Golly, seems like an… interesting showdown is happening."

Alphys jumped with a little scream at the sudden voice before turning around and noticing the familiar Yellow flower who seemed to have found a way to make himself pop out of her cold tiled floor. A familiar yellow flower that she hadn't seen in years… and almost hoped she never had to see it again.

"W-W-What are y-you doing here?"

The once friendly looking smile turned dark and almost twisted looking in an instant.

" **Where else can I get a good view of the pain of others in multiple areas?"** Flowey asked in a dark tone causing Alphys to flinch and back away from the soulless, determination filled flower. The evil smile soon shifted back to the normal… "friendlier" version before taking up a neutral look.

"But, in all seriousness that human is dangerous. Given the chance they can, and will kill anyone and anything in their path."

Alphys eyes widened a little more at this and she darted her eyes off into the corner of her lab, claws clenching the front of her lab coat tightly as she did.

"W-w-what c-c-can I e-even d-do t-t-to stop th-them?" She almost wanted to kick herself for her own question when Flowey's smile returned full force with the same twisted look it once had.

"Oh I can think of a few ways~"

...

The ENGAGE field surrounded the trio and as soon as it was pulled up Papyrus soon summoned up a bunch of bones around the human as Green magic soon took hold of their soul.

Chara bit back the curse that was on the end of their tongue as they realized they would have to go through the bones, damaging them that much more, just to reach their FIGHT button. ACT ITEM AND MERCY seemed to be spared from this fate however which made Chara realize that it was Papyrus's way of giving them the "better" option.

Frisk on the inside looking out at this smiled happily with the threat of tears rolling down their face as they knew Papyrus still believed in them. Knowing that one of their best friends still believes in them fills them with DETERMINATION.

* * *

Papyrus will ALWAYS believe in you... never forget that. Even in Game he always believes in you! It's also impossible for him to kill you so taking all that into consideration, the next chapter will be my attempt to focus on those aspects of Papyrus during the fight and Undyne will be her usual unrelenting self.

Also just what is Flowey planning? Who Knows?

...

...

...

Well I know but I'm not telling until it's needed in story.

Anyways hope to see you all next chapter!

~Ulquihimefan1


	10. Important Announcement

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm still working on the next chapter but I've hit a little bit of a creative slump for this story. I'm also trying to focus more on some of my other stories at the moment since I haven't updated them in a while. So I'm sorry to say but this story is gonna be on Hiatus for a while.

Sorry.


End file.
